Saru Putih
by Achira1412
Summary: Bermula dari seorang janda bernama Mbok Rika yang ingin memiliki anak, tetapi tak pernah terwujud. Pada suatu hari ia didatangi seorang rasaksa jahat bernama Someoka dan memberinya tunas ajaib. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Warning inside, Don't like don't read ok!


**Saru Putih**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor & Parody**

**Disclaimer: -Characters: Inazuma Eleven by Level-5**

**-Story: Cerita Rakyat Timun Mas dari Jawa Tengah**

**Warning(s): Gaje pake bungud, Abal, OOCness, Typo(s), Garing krenyes krenyes, melenceng banget dari cerita asli (pasti), KEBANYAKAN CAPSLOCK dan teman-temannya**

**= Perhatian =**

**Fic ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, bukan bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan dan melecehkan character, anime, bahkan cerita yang terlibat. Bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan. Don't Like Don't Read, ok!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saru Putih adalah seorang—eh bukan—seekor monyet yang (ngakunya) ganteng, (sok) baik hati, (di)cerdas(-cerdasin), dan (sok-sokan) pemberani. Itulah sebabnya, ia sangat disayang oleh Mbok Rika (meskipun dengan terpaksa). Suatu ketika, sesosok raksasa jahat –bernama Someoka—ingin menyantap Saru Putih. Berkat keberaniannya (yang bo'ong banget), ia bersama ibu(jadi-jadian)nya berhasil melumpuhkan Someoka itu. Kenapa Someoka itu hendak memangsa Saru Putih? Lalu bagaimana Saru Putih dan ibu(jadi-jadian)nya itu mengalahkan Someoka itu? Kisah (kurang) menarik ini dapat Anda ikuti dalam cerita Saru Putih berikut ini!_

Alkisah, diceritakan hiduplah seorang janda tua yang dekil, item, kurus, rambutnya ijo-ijo atau biru gajelas, manyun dan sebagainya. Ia dikenal dengan nama Mbok Rika. Pekerjaan kesehariannya adalah mencuri (bukan typo) kayu di hutan. Suaminya telah meninggalkannya untuk janda lain beberapa tahun silam, dengan alasan bibirnya makin hari makin manyun. Sudah akhir-akhir ini ia bersedih, yang membuat bibirnya tambah manyun dan kulitnya tambah item.

"Hu hu hu... Kapan, aku punya anak.." tangisnya ketika ia sedang melakukan aksi jahatnya, mencuri kayu di hutan. Ia sudah lama sekali ingin memiliki anak. Tapi apa daya, ia hidup sendiri sebatang kayu kering, suaminya pun tega-teganya meninggalkannya dengan alasan bibirnya yang tambah manyun. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali memohon dan mengemis bagaikan gelandangan—oh iya dia emang gelandangan.

Suatu hari, di siang yang gak dibolongi, Mbok Rika terduduk lelah setelah mencuri banyak kayu di hutan. Dia hanya bisa meratapi nasib, kapan ia punya anak. Dan kalaupun punya, bagaimana rupa dan wujud anaknya kelak? Ibunya aja kaya gitu—eh itu bukan renungan Mbok Rika, melainkan renungan Author. Di sela-sela lamunannya yang gak ada gunanya itu, ia merasakan bahwa tanah mulai berguncang, seperti ada gempa bumi. Ia segera mencari pegangan terdekat, yaitu berpegangan pada dirinya sendiri... yang sepertinya gak akan membantu. Dengan samar-samar, ia melihat sepasang kaki yang besar, yang di mata Mbok Rika _iyuh_ banget liatinnya. Ia pun mendangak untuk melihat wujud dari kaki itu, ditemukannya makhluk jelek berkulit hitam berhidung besar bermata hitam bertompel hitam dan berkepala _pink, _makhluk itu adalah raksasa bernama Someoka. Tapi sayangnya, karena hidungnya yang terlalu besar, Mbok Rika hanya bisa melihat lubang hidung Someoka yang lebar dan kelam seperti orangnya.

"Eh, siapa lo!?" bukannya takut, Mbok Rika malah cari mati. Ngapain mati dicari entar juga nyamperin, apalagi orang kaya Rika- ups.

"Lo gatau siapa gueee?" tanya Someoka itu dengan nada yang... alay?

"Jelas gue gataooo orang yang kelihatan lubang idung lo doangggg!" Mbok Rika berteriak ke arah Someoka itu.

"...Lubang idung gue? Eh lo bisa liat lubang idung gue kann? Ada upilnya gakkk?" tanya Someoka dengan nada alay lagi.

"...SOM SEKALI LAGI LO BAHAS UPIL GUE GA MAU SATU CERITA AMA LO LAGI IYUH TAU GAK."

"Iye-iye ah gue cuma bercanda woles aja kalee. Jadi, ampe mana tadi? Oiya, lo gatu siapa gue? Ndeso lo ha ha ha ha ha." Seru Someoka dengan tawa menggelegar yang merusak jiwa bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Pastikan Anda mendengarkan tawa ini ditemani oleh paranormal yang profesional atau kewarasan sebagai jaminannya.

"...Serius nih ah! Lo siapa sih ngajakin ribut, dateng-dateng langsung bilang ndeso kaya lo engga aja!"

"Gue emang engga wekk, oke gue perkenalin nama gue. Nama gue Someoka Ryuugo." Jawab Someoka dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Oh, jadi nama lo Someokamekameha?"

"Bukaaann, Kamekameha mah yang di Bola Naga."

"Lho, lo kan juga _"Bola Naga"_, tuh." Jawab Mbok Rika dengan muka inosen sambil menunjuk kepala pink plontos Someoka.

"IYA GUE TAU GUE BOTAK IYA INI BUKAN BOLA GUE TAU IYA GUE GUNDUL KINCLONG CLONG! NGAJAK RIBUT AJA NIH ORANG."

"YANG NGAJAK RIBUT DULUAN SIAPA GUNDUULLL."

"Oke nih ah seriusan! Bek tu topik! Gue denger-denger lo pingin anak." Kata Someoka itu dengan menyeringai, seperti ada rencana di balik semua ini.

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Tadi habis habis apdet twitter ada yang bilang 'Mb0Kkh RikhaA4 Bh00Th0E3Ch AnhA44Qh Nhiee33CCh' sama di fesbuk ada status 'guYYZzz AqHhW BhTTcH AnhA4QCh, Th0Lh00Nkh E3AaappHHZz :(('. Gue harus gosok hape gue pake keris dulu biar bisa baca tuh tulisan, dan capek tau gak MASA TIAP HARI STATUS GITUUU MULU BERTAHUN-TAHUN LAGI BOSEN GUE." Ujar Someoka yang akhir-akhirnya malah marah-marah sambil curcol.

"Ooooh! Lo baca status gue ya? BBM gue masuk gak?"

"BBM? Apaan tuh?"

"Bebek Bakar Mantep! Pake ditanya lagi, _Blackberry Messanger_ pak Botak..."

"Ooooh Bebek Manjur.."

"_BLACKBERRY MESSANGER PAK'E..._"

"OOOO Blek beri mesanger?"

"...Mau lo lah pak Botak, jadi emang kenapa kalo gue butuh anak? Lo mau jadi anak gue? Gak sudi banget gue punya anak botak nan item kaya lo." Kata Mbok Rika sambil melambaikan tangannya bertanda iyuh.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi anak looo, lo aja item bibir manyun gitu dih bangga. Gue ke sini mau ngasih lo ini." Ujar Someoka sembari memberikan tunas pisang.

"Hah? Apa ini?"

"Gangsingan, INI UDAH JELAS BANGET TUNAS PISANG MASIH DITANYA LAGI NDESO BANGET."

"Anak ama tunas pisang apa nyambungnya, Mas?"

"Kalo lo mau punya anak tanem tuh tunas pisang, tapi sebagai gantinya kalo anak lo udah gede, kasihin ke gue! Mau gue santap!" Mbok Rika tidak terlalu memperhatikan bagian terakhir apa yang dikatakan Someoka karena sudah berbungah-bungah mendengar kata 'anak', sehingga ia pun mengiyakan.

"Baiklah apapun itu Pak Botak! Terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih! Thank you! Arigatou! Gracia! amiret hisak! TherHii!mmhA44 Kazhiee33Chh! Matur nuwun!" Mbok Rika langsung menerima tunas pisang itu tanpa berpikir panjang dan pulang ke rumah untuk menanam tunas pisang itu, sesuai saran Someoka.

Setiap hari, Mbok Rika selalu menyirami, memupuk, memberi makan, memandikan, menyuci, menyapu, mengepel, mengganti baju dan bahkan sampai menciumi tunas pisang tersebut sebelum tidur, ampe warga yang liatin Mbok Rika mengira kewarasannya telah dimakan usia. Semakin lama, tunas itu tumbuh menjadi pohon pisang yang berbuah lebat. Pisangnya segar-segar, tapi bukan segar sari, besar-besar seperti Kabeyama dan menggiurkan.

Tapi, ada sebuah pisang yang menarik perhatian Mbok Rika, yaitu pisang paling besar dan berwana putih salju dengan bintik coklat. Mbok Rika pun memetiknya dan membawanya masuk ke gubuknya dengan susah payah, karena berat, kira-kira se-Kabeyama itu. Dibelahnya pisang itu dan... CLINGGG! AJAIB! BUKAN SULAP! BUKAN SIHIR! BUKAN ILMU HITAM! PEMIRSAH! Ada sebutir bayi di dalam pisang itu! Bayi itu pun menangis seperti...

"U'U A'AAAAA U'U A'AAAAA U'U A'AAAA." Seperti itu. Ternyata bayi itu adalah bayi monyet.

"Wah! Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk jelek berkulit hitam berhidung besar bermata hitam bertompel hitam dan berkepala _pink_ itu! Tapi... perasaan gue minta anak, kenapa dikasih bayi monyet gini? Yah sudahlah! Yang penting punya anak!" Mbok Rika segera menggendong bayi monyet itu, dan menangis. Bukan menangis bahagia, tapi menangis sedih karena anaknya berwujud monyet. Karena anak itu berupa monyet, Mbok Rika memberi namanya Saru Putih.

Mbok Rika merawat Saru seperti memelihara topeng monyetnya sendiri, ia mengajari Saru membaca, menulis, mengaji, menabung, koprol, salto, pergi ke pasar, naik sepeda-sepedaan bahkan berubah wujud. Sungguh sakti betul ilmu Mbok Rika itu, dapat merubah wujud monyet semataidungnya menjadi gorilla yang sangar tapi sayang mental mendoan. Setiap hari mereka mengadakan **bukanpentas** topeng monyet di pinggir kali. Saru pun tumbuh menjadi _anakcoret _monyet yang (tidak) baik, (sok) ganteng, dan memiliki kecerdasan yang (tidak) luar angkasa. Karena sudah terlalu lama Mbok Rika dan Saru hidup bersama, saling berbagi, saling menyayangi, bahkan **saling mengejek**, Mbok Rika pun lupa akan janjinya _yangsebenernyadiagakjanji_ untuk memberikan _anakcoret_ monyetnya itu kepada Someoka.

Suatu malam, di mana para jomblo sedang semedi di bawah _shower_, Mbok Rika mendapati sebuah _mention_ dari Someoka.

**Raksasa Someoka **_**BlackGiantSome**_ 1h

_ MbokJandaRika _Mb00Kkh Rhi1KhaA44 shEe33mhi11NgkkHhgh00 LhaA44Ghii11e3 AqHhw BkhAALl Dh44ThaA4NkkhGgh 00Nth00KhhQ Me33Ngh44Mbhi11Ll AnhAqqHmhww DjhAa44Dhi11e33 S$hi11AppDHhx2 AdjCcHhX,,,

_Buang. Rongsokin. Angusin. Pilih Semua._

Rika kicep, kicep sekicep-kicepnya burung beo kalo lagi nyanyi _yangsebenernyaburungbeokalonyanyiitucerewet_. Terjadinya kekicepan seorang Mbok Rika memiliki 2 faktor berikut ini:

Pertama tweetnya, Mbok Rika cuma bisa ucek-ucek mata liat tulisannya saking gajelas, yang sebenernya membuat author heran. Kenapa orang alay gabisa baca tulisan orang alay? Itu masih misteri dunia akhirat pemirsa, kalau Mbok Rika gapunya kesabaran, mungkin insiden rusaknya _handphone_ ini akan ada season 2-nya, seperti apa yang telah dialami oleh seekor hewan Australia di masa depan yang sudah beda cerita.

Yang kedua pilihannya, gimana bisa pilihan _twitter_ yang seharusnya 'Balas', 'Retweet', 'Favorite' dan 'Bagikan' bisa jadi kaya gitu? Apalagi yang 'Angusin', orangnya aja udah angus masa mau tambah angus lagi? Bukan kasihan ama Someokanya sih, tapi kasihan ama temen-temen seperaksasaannya, apa ga malu punya temen jelek dan angus kaya dia? Apalagi kalo milih pilihan 'Angusin', apa ga tambah malu? Yang paling heran, _**APA GA BISA PUNYA TEMEN SELAIN DIA?**_ Mungkin pilihan di twitter bisa berubah berdasarkan kejelekan masing-masing.

Tapi yang paling bermasalah bukan tweet dan pilihannya, maupun orangnya (meskipun semua itu termasuk masalah terutama orangnya yang memiliki masalah jiwa dan yang terpenting adalah masalah rupa), yang paling penting adalah isi dari tweet tersebut yang membuat Mbok Rika jantungan ditambah asma tingkat akut. Gak tau isinya? Gak bisa baca? Tenang, Author telah menyiapkan transletannya:

**Raksasa Someoka **_**BlackGiantSomeoka**_ 1h

_ MbokJandaRika_ Mbok Rika, seminggu lagi aku bakal datang untuk mengambil anakmu jadi siap-siap aja _**[Diterjemahkan oleh Alaytranslator]**_

_Buang. Rongsokin. Angusin. Pilih Semua._

Udah bisa baca? Nah kan, tulisan kaya gitu kan lebih enak diliat mata ga kaya tadi, butek, kaya orangnya yang nge-mention –ups— o...ke... Kita balik ke permasalahan. Jadi, dalam waktu seminggu lagi, Someoka akan mengambil anaknya atau lebih tepat dibilang monyetnya Mbok Rika. Sebenernya sih, Mbok Rika ikhlas, bahkan _sangat_ ikhlas untuk melepas kepergian monyet semataidungnya tersebut. Tetapi, karena sumber penghasilan utama dari Mbok Rika adalah dari si Saru Putih, ia pun jadi bingung dan resah. Ia baru tau bahwa Someoka adalah makhluk jahat! JAHAT! Kudet benar Mbok Rika, Author dan Readers saja sudah tau dari awal masa dia baru tau sekarang sih?

Setiap hari, Mbok Rika melamun memikirkan Saru Putih yang akan pergi dari kehidupannya untuk selamanya. Jika tidak ada Saru Putih, maka tidak bisa mengadakan **bukanpentas** topeng monyet, kalau tidak ada topeng monyet ga ada penghasilan, kalau ga ada penghasilan gaada duit, kalau ga ada duit, gimana Mbok Rika bisa membayar sembako, pakaian, salon, dan kosmetik yang selama ini ngutang? Iya, utang. Itulah motto Mbok Rika, 'Ngutanglah sebelum diutangi' sehingga ia jadi gali tutup kubur- eh lubang.

Melihat ibu jadi-jadiannya melamun setiap hari, Saru Putih jadi (sok-sokan) khawatir. Apakah ibunya ini kena sawan? Atau ditempeli makhluk jin atau syaiton yang sebenernya sama aja kaya sawan? Saru Putih keheranan, emang bisa ya jin atau syaiton nempelin sesama jenis mereka? Sebenernya, Saru Putih ingin semprot ibunya itu kalau perlu, supaya ga sawan lagi. Kan serem kalo liat ibunya sawan terus, apalagi malem-malem, ga keliatan soalnya gelap dan cuma keliatan bibirnya. Horror kan? Karena cerita ini bukan bergenre horror dan misteri, Saru Putih pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kenapa ibunya sering melamun di suatu sore.

"Bu, kenapa sering ngalamun? Ibu kena sawan ya?" begitu tanyanya sambil membawa segelas air untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kalau Ibu kena sawan ini Saru Putih mau sem-"

"SAWAN BUNTUTMU AKU INI LAGI MIKIR NYET." Sebelum Saru Putih dapat menyemprot ibunya, Mbok Rika mendahului dengan menyemprot Saru Putih sehingga membuat Saru Putih Maji Keselek 5000%

"IBU NAPA SIH WOLES KALE KESELEK NI GUE AH GUE SEMPROT LO BARU TAU RASA." Saru Putih langsung marah-marah kepada ibunya.

"HABIS MASA GINI-GINI LO BILANG SAWAN. MONYET MACAM APA LO."

"UDAH INI AH MALAH LOMBA SEMPROT-SEMPROTAN ENTAR BANJIR. JADI MASALAHNYA APA NEH."

"KALO BRENTI SEMPROT-SEMPROTANNYA BRENTI PAKE CAPSLOCK DONG."

"LO JUGA BRENTI DONG."

"LO DULU YANG BRENTI DONG KAN LO YANG NGAJAK RIBUT DULUAN."

"KALO HABIS DIALOG INI LO GA BRENTI PAKE CAPSLOCK GAJI LO DITAHAN 1 TAHUN DAN ICHINOSE GABAKAL ADA LAGI DI DUNIA MAUPUN AKHIRAT."

"...Ada masalah apa, monyetkuku sayang, monyetku ganteng?" Tanya Mbok Rika dengan manis dan lembut dan sok diimut-imutin. Akhirnya Mbok Rika pun mengalah, daripada gajinya ditahan satu tahun ples _darling_ Ichinose-nya itu lenyap selamanya? Tak ada salahnya mengalah, barokah..

"Kenapa Ibu akhir-akhir ini ngalamun, Bu? Kena sawa- eh hampir aja keceplosan, maksudnya ada masalah apa, Bu?" tanya Saru Putih kemudian dengan baik-baik, takut akan adanya Lomba Semprot edisi 2. Mbok Rika terdiam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia tak mau masalah raksasa yang jelek itu diketahui oleh monyetnya itu.

"Lho Bu, kok diem? Kena sawan lagi ya-"

"GUE GAK KENA SAWA- eh Rika sabar Rika kamu harus sabar! Kamu harus setrong! Ehem, ga- gaada apa-apa kok, Nyet! Ciyus deh! Yakin! Sure! Maji Bener 10000%!" kata Mbok Rika yang di awal-awal hampir mengeluarkan amarahnya, tapi untungnya ia bisa menahan sabar. Daripada dia melampiaskan amarahnya tapi gaji dan Ichinose melayang? Tak ada salahnya untuk bersabar, barokah..

"Jadi, kenapa?"

"Kok kepo banget sih."

"Kepo dong. Kalo ga kepo ceritanya kan ga bakal lanjut, gimana sih Ibu ini."

"..Oiya..." Mbok Rika pun hanya bisa menghela napas, dan mau ga mau ia menceritakan semuanya. Dari raksasa Someoka yang buruk rupa, tunas pisang ajaib, sampai Saru Putih yang lahir dari sebuah pisang dan _mention_ Someoka yang memberitahukan bahwa seminggu lagi ia bakal datang untuk mengambil Saru Putih sebagai santapannya. Saru Putih Cuma terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian berteriak

"DOBEL WAT? GUE LAHIR DARI PISANG YANG DIBERIKAN DARI MAKHLUK JELEK BERKULIT HITAM BERHIDUNG BESAR BERMATA HITAM BERTOMPEL HITAM DAN BERKEPALA _PINK_!? Kalo pisangnya sih ga masalah, TAPI KALO TUNASNYA DARI MAKHLUK IYUH ITU GUE GA SUDI PAKE BANGET. AKU MERASA KOTOR, KOTOR BU K0T0R!"

"Tau darimana kalo raksasanya iyuh?"

"Dari skripsinya, Bu. YA UDAH KELIATAN DARI CIRI-CIRINYA YANG SERBA ITEM BAHKAN IDUNG GEDE DAN BERTOMPEL, KEPALANYA _PINK_ LAGI, PASTI KAN IYUH." Sekarang justru Saru Putih yang gak woles. Tak apalah gak woles, ba—yang ini bukan barokah tapi BAhaya sakit jiwa.

"Terus terus GUE MAU DIMAKAN GITU? TRIPEL WAT? APUAH? MASA AKHIR HIDUP GUE DIMAKAN OLEH MAKHLUK BURUK RUPA KAYA RAKSASA SIAPA TUH NAMANYA SOMEKONG? SOMEOKE? SEMOKEKA? ATAU APALAH ITU SIAPA NAMANYA, GUE GA RELA BU GUE GA RELA!" Saru Putih, dengan dramatisnya menggoyang-goyangkan kaki ibunya karena tak ingin berakhir sebagai santapan seorang raksasa. Ia pun menangis terisak-isak, sungguh, gembeng sekali kamu Saru Putih. Apakah kegembengannya Shindou sudah berpindah ke kamu?

"GITU JUGA RAKSASANYA BEGO BANGET KENAPA HARUS NUNGGU BERTAHUN-TAHUN BUAT MAKAN SEDANGKAN WAKTU ITU BISA MAKAN IBU, BERARTI DIA PUASA SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN DONG BU." Teriak Saru Putih sekali lagi yang kali ini sepertinya ia salah fokus.

"MAKSUD LO GUE MATI GITU? OGAH BANGET GUE TERLALU CANTIK BUAT MATI." Kata Mbok Rika sambil flip hairnya ala iklan pasta gigi yang sepertinya atau EMANG ganyambung.

"SAAT INI BUKAN UNTUK PAMER KECANTIKAN IBU YANG NGEK NGOK BANGET, SELAMATKAN GUE BU SELAMATKAN GUEEE... MESKI IBU SERING MEMAKSA GUE UNTUK KERJA SEBAGAI TOPENG MONYET GUE RELA BU GUE RELAAA DARIPADA DIMAKAN RAKSASA BURUK RUPAAA HUEEEE!"

"IYA ENTAR NAPA GUE LAGI MIKIR JUGA."

"KALO IBU GA MIKIR GAJI BAKAL DITAHAN 2 TAHUN."

"EBUSET MALAH TAMBAH LAMA ENTAR GUE PIKIRIN." Mbok Rika berpikir keras, bukan karena kepentingan Saru Putih, tetapi akan kepentingan gajinya supaya gajinya tidak ditahan selama 2 tahun. Seketika itu, ia teringat pada benda-benda (yang katanya sih) Kusaka—bukan maksud pusaka.

"Saru Putih! Aku punya ide!" Mbok Rika berseru sambil mengangkat monyetnya untuk posisi tegak.

"A- Apa itu *srooot* Bu?" Saru Putih yang habis menangis itu mengelap ingusnya dengan rambut Rika.

"NYET APA YANG LO LAKUIN AMA RAM-"

"Gaji ditahan 3 tahun."

"...Oh iya iya iya, lo bilang apa tadi, Nyet? Bisa diulangi?"

"Idenya Ibu apa?"

"Oh bentar-bentar tunggu di sini ye! Jangan ke mana-mana, kalo ke mana-mana gaji ditahan 4 tahun!" Mbok Rika segera berlari menuju ke dapur dan dapat teriakan dari Saru Putih 'ITU ANCAMAN GUE JANGAN DIAMBIL'. Setelah beberapa menit, Mbok Rika tampak membawa 3 bungkusan dan diberikannya pada Saru Putih.

"Apa itu, Bu? Kok lusuh kaya yang ngasih?" Saru Putih bertanya pada ibunya.

"Lo ngejek apa ngejek nyet, mau slamet ga?" Ancem Mbok Rika.

"Iye iye ah, apaan tuh?"

"Ini? Ini bungkusan."

"...IYA TAU ITU BUNGKUSAN MAKSUDNYA ISINYA APA."

"LO GAK TANYA ISINYA APAAN! Isinya, yang satu ada kembang 7 rupa, yang kedua air semburan mbah dukun dan yang ke tiga... kulit pisang." Jelas Mbok Rika, Saru Putih cuma cengo. 'DEMI KERIPUT SAGINUMA APA-APAAN TUH BUNGKUSAN?' Kira-kira seperti itulah apa yang dipikirkan Saru Putih.

"...Itu buat apa ya kok kayanya gaguna banget, apalagi yang semburan mbah dukun kok kayaknya iyuh banget, sama kaya yang-"

"SAMA KAYA YANG NGASIH GITU?"

"Wah Ibu pinter juga ya." Saru Putih bertepuk tangan dengan wajah datar, DATAR LHO BUKAN WAJAH RATA. Wajah rata mah cuma kulit doang.

"...Nyet, lo milih idup atau mati."

"Idup lah, gitu doang kok marah sih, Bu. Woles dong wolezzhh, jadi itu fungsinya apaan?"

"Mau tau aja apa mau tau bunguddzz?"

"Bu jangan alay."

"Kaya lo engga, Nyet."

"Kapan gue alay, Bu?"

"Pas lo bilang 'wolezzhh' tadi ah pikun sih lo, udah tua kaya Mbah Sagi ditambah ubanan. Cekacekaceka..."

"Gaji ditahan-"

"IYA IYA GUE TAU." Mbok Rika sudah lelah dengan semua ini, dari raksasa buruk rupa, monyet kurangajar, sekarang ancaman penahanan gaji yang dilakukan oleh seekor monyet yang sama, **DILAKUKAN OLEH SEEKOR MONYET YANG SAMA. MONYETNYA UBANAN LAGI.** Tapi bagaimana lagi, nasibnya dia sudah di sini. Maaf, maksud 'sengsara' di sini. Orangnya emang pantes sih buat disengsarain. Ia pun menarik napas pelan dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi lo mau tau rencananya ga, Nyet?"

"Pastilah."

"Jadi.. Begini.."

Keesokan harinya, sesuai yang dijanjikan oleh rasaksa Someoka seminggu yang lalu, ia datang ke rumah Mbok Rika. Kebetulan suasana sedang tidak gelap sehingga rasaksa *jelek* itu masih 'cukup' terlihat, bahkan karena terlalu terang, ada tambahan cahaya dari "bohlam lampu" keliling.

"Hoi Mbok Rika! Di mana anak lo! Tepati janji lo! Kalo ngga lo bakal gue makan juga! HUAHAHAHAHAHAH." Seru Someoka dari luar dan tawanya yang menggelegar. Mbok Rika keluar rumah dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"DASAR RASAKSA JELEK! UDAH JELEK BAU LAGI! UDAH SIKAT GIGI BELOM SIH!? BAU BANGET." Teriak Mbok Rika pada Someoka.

"Gimana mau sikat gigi, gigi gue aja gede-gede gini."

"Jadi lo ga pernah sikat gigi!?"

"Kayanya sih engga."

"IYUH BANGET SIH LO."

"UDAH KENAPA INI MALAH BAHAS SIKAT GIGI MANA ANAK LO HAH?" Someoka pun bek to de topik karena udah ga sabaran. Mungkin salah satu penyebab botak _pink_ Someoka adalah dirinya yang tidak sabaran sehingga rambutnya terbakar jadi pink, bukan hanya rambut sih, badan juga.

"Lo yakin mau makan anak gue?" tanya Mbok Rika meyakinkan.

"YAKIN!"

"Beneran?"

"BENER!"

"Ciyusan?"

"CIYUS CIYUS."

"You sure?"

"SURE I AM VERY SURE. 100 IS MY AGE I AM SURE!"

"Bener nih?"

"IYA YAKIN SURE BENER CIYUS SERIUS GA BOHONG DEMI KERIPUT SAGINUMA GUE BERSUMPAH GUE YAKIN. MANA ANAK LO HAH, LAPER GUE. CEPETAN." Mbok Rika pun menghela napas dan memanggil anak sematakakinya dengan suaranya yang merdu, merusak dunia dan akhirat.

"SARUUUUUUUUOUOUOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Makhluk yang terpanggil pun segera datang tanpa harus disembur pake air kali dan sebarin kulit duren.

"Ini anak lo?" Someoka terdiam.

"Ini rasaksanya?" si Saru Putih ikutan terdiam. Mbok Rika hanya mengangguk. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Someoka dan Saru Putih akan berpaduan suara. Satu, dua, ti-

"JELEK BANGET!" ...ga. BELOM AJA TIGA UDAH MAIN NYANYI AJA.

"GUE GA TRIMA MASA INI ANAK YANG LAHIR DARI PISANG AJAIB ITU? KOK KAYA MONYET GINI! UDAH JELEK UBANAN LAGI!" Seru Someoka sambil nunjuk Saru Putih dengan histeris.

"EH PLIS YA LO YANG NGASIH TUNAS PISANG JADI ITU TANGGUNG JAWAB LO." Mbok Rika ikutan berseru.

"HEH LO KALO MAU NGEJEK ORANG NGACA DONG. GUE TRIMA-TRIMA AJA DIBILANG JELEK TAPI GUE GA TRIMA KALO YANG BILANG **LEBIH** JELEK DARI GUE. BAHKAN **LEBIH GOSONG** DARI GUE." Saru Putih pun juga berseru, sekarang dengan tambahan toa.

"GUE GANTENG." Someoka ga mau kalah dan ketika ingin nge-flip hair, dia baru inget dia **GAK PUNYA** rambut untuk di-flip, sehingga ia hanya bisa nge-flip hidungnya yang kegedean beserta upil-upilnya.

"SIAPA BILANG LO GANTENG."

"GUE. NAPA?"

"GA BANGET, BANYAKAN YANG BILANG LO ITU JELEK. **J-E-L-E-K. JELEK.**"

"SIAPA AJA COBA."

"GUE, IBU GUE, AUTHOR, READERS, BAHKAN AMPE NENEK MOYANG KU SEEKOR GORILLA BILANG LO ITU JELEK. SAGINUMA AJA BILANG LO JELEK MESKI DIA JUGA JELEK. LO ITU POKOKNYA JELEEEKKKK."

"..." Someoka terdiam. Ka-O-lah dia, gabisa jawab apa-apa. Bahkan Saginuma saja bilang dia jelek. Oh sungguh tragis nasib Someoka itu, tak perlu dikasiani karena orangnya ga pantes banget buat dikasiani.

"UDAH JANGAN BAHAS KEJELEKAN GUE LAGI. SINI LO GUE MAKAN." Saru Putih, yang mendengar ucapan rasaksa Someoka segera lari seperti yang disarankan ibunya kemarin. Ia lari sekuat tenaga. Di sisi lain, sang rasaksa tak mau kalah. Ia mengejar makanannya yang berlari jauhhh, jauuuuuhhhh, darinyaaaaa. Dan inilah dia, kejar-kejaran antara siluman monyet putih dan rasaksa buruk rupa, dengan BGM cowo terjelek di pedesaan, dan menjadi sinema _Bollywood_ baru dengan judul "2 Idiots".

Tak disangka, rasaksa itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Ia mempunyai kekuatan lari yang luar kewarasan. Saru Putih pun segera melempar bungkusan pertama yang berisi kembang 7 rupa. Seketika itu juga, kembang 7 rupa itu menjadi 7 batu nisan yang tajam dan menancap kaki hitam Someoka, meskipun itu tidak masuk ke nalar sama sekali. Someoka berteriak kesakitan. Tapi kesakitan itu tak menghentikan 'napsu' Someoka untuk 'melahap' Saru Putih. Saru Putih cuma bisa kicep sambil lari, _"Itu kaki buto item ato kaki-kaki-an, ketancep batu nisan masih bisa lari"_

Karena belum berhasil, Saru Putih pun melemparkan bungkusan kedua yang berisi air semburan mbah dukun. Sebenarnya, sudah sedari tadi ia ingin membuang bungkusan itu. Siapa sih yang gak iyuh bawa-bawa bungkusan bekas kumur orang? Author aja iyuh, apa kata akhirat? Oke balik lagi nih, ceritanya si Saru Putih sudah melempar bungkusan itu sejauh mungkin dan ajaib! Air semburan mbah dukun itu berubah menjadi lautan yang luas dan dalam, dan tragisnya Someoka nyemplung di situ, seperti lagu "Butiran Abu". Tragis bukan karena ia nyemplung ke laut dalam nan luas, tapi karena itu air bekas orang.

"SUKURIN LO!" Saru Putih berhenti sejenak dan berteriak dari jauh.

"DASAR LO MONYET SIALAN! KALO UDAH GUE MAKAN BARU TAU RASA LO!" dengan susah payah Someoka naik kembali ke daratan, mukanya tampak _**kinclong**_ terkena air, meski masih item sih ya. Saru Putih yang melihat kebangkitan rasaksa tersebut reflek lari dan tentu saja tak ketinggalan si rasaksa membuntuti si monyet putih tersebut. Mereka berlari melewati bukit, lembah, gunung, sungai, danau, hutan, bahkan kuburan pun mereka lewati. Sampai di suatu tempat yang kering dan tandus (seperti Someoka), Saru Putih mulai kelelahan. Rasaksa Someoka pun semakin lama semakin dekat. . Dia 'baru' teringat memiliki bungkusan terakhir berisi kulit pisang. Pikun benar dia.

"Saru Putih bersiaplah untuk melakukan perjalanan ke lambung gue, HUAHAHAHA." Rasaksa Someoka berseru dengan lantangnya. Tanpa berpikir berkali-kali, Saru Putih langsung melempar kulit pisang tersebut. Tak disangka, kulit pisang itu terinjak dengan dramatisnya oleh kaki Rasaksa pisang itu menangis, mencium aroma yang dipancarkan oleh kaki rasaksa buruk rupa tersebut. Rasaksa Someoka pun terpeleset dan menggelinding, lalu jatuh ke jurang dan hanyut ke sungai.

"Harusnya elo yang siap-siap melakukan perjalanan ke jurang! HUAHAHAHAHA– OHOK OHOK-" Seru Saru Putih meski akhirannya terdengar suara batuk yang tidak mengenakkan jiwa.

Saru Putih pun kembali ke rumahnya dan pelukan ibunnya yang (agak) tercintah. Semenjak itu mereka sering mengadakan **bukanpentas** topeng monyet, serta banyak orang yang ingin mendengar cerita tentang Rasaksa Someoka langsung dari mulut Mbok Rika dan Saru Putih. Lama kelamaan rumah mereka banyak didatangi orang-orang sehingga ramai, Mbok Rika pun memperluas rumahnya menjadi penginapan sehingga orang-orang bisa menginap di rumahnya untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Rasaksa Someoka. Di depan rumah Mbok Rika, tampak patung Someoka dengan sedikit renovasi (alias digantengin) supaya para pengunjung tidak takut untuk menginap. Mbok Rika dan Saru Putih pun hidup bahagia sementara.

Lalu, bagaimana nasib si Rasaksa Someoka? Setelah hanyut ke sungai, badannya bermuara di Laut Pantai Selatan lalu dimakan paus. Tragisnya lagi, paus yang memakan jasad Someoka keracunan dan akhirnya terdampar di Gurun Sahara. Jasad si paus dan Rasaksa Someoka pun dehidrasi di gurun Sahara yang gatau kenapa mereka bisa sampai situ.

**~ TAMAT ~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Halo-halo, Achira kembali lagi bersama fanfic gaje seperti biasa 'w')/ /diinjek/ Sebenarnya fanfic ini dimulai dari sebulan yang lalu (mungkin lebih) dan baru selesai ini karena faktor M(ales) dan writeblock, biasalah masalah Author /itukamu/. Dan btw kalo kalian tanya lagu "Cowo Terjelek di Pedesaan" itu plesetan dari "Cewe Tercantik di Kelurahan" yang dinyanyikan oleh The Pembantus (Malam Minggu M*ko 2) dan yg "2 Idiots" itu plesetan dari "3 Idi*ts" /dankayanyagaadayangtanya/. Oke sekiaan, makasih udah baca fanfic yang gaje banget ampe ke langit ini, jangan lupa Review, Kritik dan Sarannya~! ^q^)/**


End file.
